The Adult Shop
by Mikurira
Summary: Eren Jaeger kebingungan karena kekurangan uang untuk membeli buku kesayangannya. Ia terpaksa mencari pekerjaan untuk menambahkan uang sakunya. Sayangnya, toko yang menerimanya ternyata bukan toko biasa. AU. RiRen. Update! Chapter 4 : List.
1. Chapter 1 : Job

Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belong to Isayama Hajime.

**Rated** : M

**Warning!** AU, _Sex Toys_, _Foul and Vulgar Language, Adult Themed, NOT FOR CHILDREN._

**Pairing **: Rivaille/Eren , Levi/Eren (RiRen)

**Summary Chapter 1 **: Eren Jaeger kebingungan karena uang jajannya habis. Ia terpaksa mencari pekerjaan untuk menambah uang jajannya untuk membeli buku kesayangannya. Sayangnya, toko yang menerimanya ternyata bukan toko biasa.

.

.

* * *

**THE ADULT SHOP**

Oleh Mikurira

* * *

Chapter 1 : _Job_

.

.

Hari ini Eren Jaeger berangkat dari rumah seperti biasa. Memakai sepatu hitam bertali putih miliknya, membawa tas coklat berisi buku-buku pelajaran dipunggungnya, dan dengan rona muka yang cerah—tidak, hari ini dia tidak secerah biasanya.

Eren melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah. Wajahnya terlihat suram tidak bersemangat. Ia menguap terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar membuka gerbang rumahnya sendiri. Di depan rumahnya terlihat dua sosok yang ia kenal, Armin sang sahabat dan Mikasa saudara angkatnya.

"Mikasa? Bukannya kau tadi sudah berangkat duluan karena harus mengurus OSIS?" tanya Eren pada gadis itu. Mikasa menggeleng, menjawab kalau dia tidak mau hanya karena mengurus OSIS dia tidak bisa berangkat dengan lelaki itu. Armin hanya tertawa kecil agak dipaksa mendengarnya. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh kurang lima menit, dimana kemungkinan terlambat adalah paling besar.

"Tapi apa tidak papa, Mikasa, kau terlambat hanya karena menunggu Eren?" tanya Armin pada perempuan itu, "kau kan anggota kuat OSIS," kata Armin lagi.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Armin? Kenapa kau mau terlambat untuk menunggu Eren?" tanya Mikasa berbalik.

"Yah, entahlah," kata Armin agak tersenyum kecil, begitu juga Mikasa. Entah apa yang menarik dua orang itu, tapi tampaknya mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan Eren begitu saja. Apalagi saat Mikasa mendengar suara tinjuan dan pukulan-pukulan dari kamar Eren semalam—membuatnya merasa kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan saudaranya itu.

Berbeda dengan Armin yang mendapat pesan singkat dari Eren yang mengatakan bahwa dia sedang merasa kesal dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dia sedang marah besar. Dan Armin tahu kalau Eren sedang kesal seperti ini, _mood_nya selama seharian akan jelek dan bisa berakibat fatal dengan sekelilingnya.

Seperti waktu itu saat Eren dimarahi ibunya karena mengacak-acak kamar Mikasa. Padahal Mikasa yang menyuruhnya, tapi orang tua Eren tentu tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Alhasil, selama di sekolah, Eren nyaris membuat _Sir _Hannes harus memarahinya karena tidak memperhatikan sama sekali.

Kali ini nampaknya kasusnya tidak jauh berbeda. Wajah suram Eren terlihat jelas dari garis-garis hitam dibawah matanya. Tidak berani bertanya apapun, ketiga orang tersebut akhirnya berangkat ke sekolah.

Dengan langkah agak terburu—atau bahkan berlari, Eren, Armin dan Mikasa masuk ke kereta yang kebetulan sekali tepat akan berangkat ketika mereka sampai. Pintu tertutup. Berdesak-desakan di kereta adalah hal wajar bagi ketiga orang disana. Sampai lima menit akhirnya berlalu. Mereka akhirnya sampai di _Survey School_ dalam waktu yang singkat.

Tidak banyak waktu yang mereka miliki, ketiga orang sekawan itu sampai di gerbang sekolahnya. Mata emerald membulat saat melihat gerbang itu tertutup. Armin sudah mati kutu saat melihat _Sir _Shadis berdiri di pintu sambil menatap mereka garang. Sementara Mikasa? Wajahnya masih sama datarnya dengan dinding sekolah di samping mereka.

"Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert dan oh—Mikasa juga?" sang bapak tua plontos itu menatap ketiganya dengan garang. Intensitasnya adalah garang untuk Eren, marah untuk Armin dan juga Mikasa. Tidak heran kenapa Eren sering bertemu dengan lelaki yang hobi menjaga gerbang ini, Jaeger selalu terlambat, dan semuanya tahu itu. Berbeda dengan Armin dan Mikasa yang menjadi murid teladan, tidak biasa bagi mereka untuk terlambat kecuali hari-hari seperti ini. Saat dimana Armin dan Mikasa berangkat bersama Eren Jaeger.

Selanjutnya, ketiganya berhasil mendapat hukuman berdiri diluar karena terlambat.

.

.

"Aku benci mereka," celetuk Eren pada sandaran kursinya, kerutan di antara alisnya mengatakan jelas kalau remaja ini sedang marah. Armin yang duduk disebelahnya hanya menatap Eren dalam diamnya, mendengarkan keseluruhan cerita Eren, "aku tidak diperbolehkan membeli buku Levi! Kata mereka aku terlalu _freak_ dan terlalu banyak menghabiskan uang untuk membeli buku tidak jelas—padahal itu buku jelas!" kata Eren lagi menceritakan.

Eren Jaeger, 15 tahun, menyukai buku—terutama buku karangan Levi.

Armin hanya menghela nafas menatapnya. Tidak heran kenapa orangtua lelaki di sebelahnya kini meminimkan uang jajan anaknya tersebut. Terakhir kali yang Armin tahu, Eren berhasil memborong novel Levi—novel yang sama hanya karena sampul covernya yang berbeda. _Freak_. Kalau kata orang. Tapi Armin memang sudah tahu kalau Eren memang sudah menyukai buku sejak dulu. Hanya saja, ketertarikannya pada buku karangan Levi—yang bahkan pengarangnya saja tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidung di majalah ataupun televisi, sangat berlebih.

'_Buku karangan Levi itu bagus, Armin_', '_lihat! Bahasanya sungguh indah dan terang-terangan! Berbeda dengan buku lain!'_ dan komen-komen lain yang sering didengar Armin saat mendengarkan Eren bercerita tentang idolanya tersebut. Bagi Armin, pengarang favoritnya hanyalah Erwin Smith. Buku-buku yang beliau terbitkan bagaikan menyihir dirinya sampai jatuh ke dasar lubang terdalam.

Sebagai sesama pecinta buku, Eren dan Armin memang bersahabat dengan baik. Mereka sering mengobrol bagaimana tanggapan mereka tentang buku kesukaan masing-masing.

Misalnya saja, saat Levi mengeluarkan buku konspirasi tentang bagaimana kepolisian negaranya dan bagaimana tanggapan Erwin Smith terhadap pelaku kejahatan yang ditangkap oleh kepolisian dalam novel karangannya. Mirip-mirip tapi berbeda. Dari segi bahasa, sudut pandang, semuanya Eren dan Armin perdebatkan dalam satu hari. Sementara Mikasa yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam memakan _cheesecake_ miliknya.

Karena Armin sama-sama menyukai buku seperti Eren, ia tidak heran betapa _struggling_-nya Eren saat mengetahui kalau uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli buku kesayangannya nanti.

"Aku tidak mau meminjam uang Mikasa lagi bulan depan, dan aku tahu bulan depan Levi akan mengeluarkan buku baru, jadi aku kesal Armin!" kata Eren mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Jadi karena itu kau terlambat hari ini?" tanya Armin pada lelaki itu.

"Ya! Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, aku bingung…" ucap Eren kesal, "apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya menundukkan kepalanya di meja kayu di depannya.

"Uh, aku tahu ini bukan ide yang baik sih, tapi bagaimana kalau kau bekerja paruh waktu saja Eren?" tanya Armin pada lelaki itu, "kemarin Ymir bilang dia mulai bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu toko dvd di ujung jalan disana, punya pamannya sih, tapi kenapa tidak kau coba?" Armin menatap kearah Eren. Lelaki itu segera mengangkat wajahnya dan emerald itu berkaca, menatap kearah biru sapphire di sampingnya. Rona wajah yang kelam berubah menjadi ceria.

"Benar juga!" kata Eren semangat, "kau benar Armin! Kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan oleh hal itu!"

"Tapi kurasa akan sulit untuk mencari pekerjaan, Eren, sebab rata-rata kita harus berumur 18 tahun keatas kan?" ucap Armin pada Eren. Lengkungan senyuman di bibir lelaki itu langsung menurun, "yah, asal kau tidak melakukan pemalsuan umur—"

"Itu dia Armin!" Eren mengerjap lagi dan kembali tersenyum. Tangannya mengoyak tubuh lelaki pirang di sebelahnya, "pemalsuan!" kata Eren lagi dengan nada semangat.

"Pemalsuan apa heh, Jaeger!" sebuah suara berat mendekat kearahnya. Wajah seperti kuda yang Eren tidak sukai itu muncul di hadapannya. Jean Kirstein. Menatapnya dengan wajah sombongnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, _tsk_," Eren mendecak dan segera beralih matanya kearah Armin lagi, "jadi apa yang harus kulakukan pertama, Armin?"

"Uh…" tak ada jalan kembali untuk Armin, "kupikir kau harus menuliskan umur palsu saat menuliskan di CV, maksudku—yah, memang seperti itu kan?" tanya Armin tidak yakin. Eren terdiam sejenak memandang kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Umur palsu? Kalian membicarakan apa sih?!" tanya Jean lagi, "jangan bilang Armin mau memalsukan umur?!"

"Bukan aku Jean," kata Armin pada lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu, "kalau menurutmu bagaimana cara menipu orang agar bisa bekerja paruh waktu?" tanya Armin lagi pada lelaki itu.

Jean menatap kearah biru sapphire itu, "hmm… memalsukan umur saat menulis di daftar?" ucapnya sambil tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, "ah! Jangan bilang Jaeger—kau yang mau memalsukan?!" tanya Jean kaget.

Eren dan Armin berdecak bersama. Menatap kearah Jean yang langsung diam.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, coba saja Eren, kalau memang tidak bisa, kita cari cara lain…" kata Armin menepuk pundak Eren.

"Ya. Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya…"

Begitulah keadaannya. Sepulang dari sekolah, Eren berniat melamar pekerjaan. Dengan perlengkapan yang disiapkan Armin—baju biasa, tas, pulpen, beberapa lembar kertas koran berisi daftar pekerjaan dan makanan pocky kalau-kalau ia merasa lapar dijalan, akhirnya Eren siap untuk mencoba melamar pekerjaan. Tentu saja semua rencana itu ia lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Mikasa, saudara angkatnya. Kalau sampai Mikasa tahu, bisa-bisa perempuan yang punya Eren-_complex_ itu langsung menawari diri untuk ikut bekerja bersamanya. Dan Eren tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Eren berjalan diantara pertokoan disana, menatap satu persatu toko yang berjejer sambil mencari-cari tulisan 'dibutuhkan pekerja' atau 'dicari seorang pekerja' dan sebagai macamnya. Mata emerald lelaki bersurai coklat itu tiba-tiba mengarah pada satu papan yang ada di ujung jalan. 'Dicari, pemuda 20 tahun, bisa membuat roti' begitu tulisannya. Mata Eren membelalak senang, kakinya segera melangkah kearah papan tersebut. Dia tidak bisa membuat roti tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?

Eren terhenti sejenak. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan hanya meyakinkan mereka kalau ia sanggup melakukan pekerjaan itu. Jangan pernah menyebutkan umur atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya ketahuan kalau ia hanya bocah 15 tahun. Eren mengeratkan genggamannya dan masuk ke toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang…!" sebuah suara perempuan menyambutnya, "bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanyanya dengan mata memburu berharap Eren membeli sesuatu disana.

"Umm… saya mau melamar pekerjaan…" kata Eren pada perempuan itu.

"Oh," wajah perempuan itu langsung menggelap, "pelamar pekerjaan… tunggu sebentar, biarkan aku memanggil pak manajer," ucapnya pergi masuk ke balik pintu di belakangnya. Eren terdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan roti-rotian yang ada disana. Bau sedap juga menusuk hidungnya. _Ah, mungkin tidak buruk juga bekerja di toko roti_. Pikirnya sambil menatap kearah ponselnya.

Seorang lelaki tinggi besar berbadan kekar tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, "ya?" tanyanya menatap Eren.

Eren tertegun menatap lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya. Wajahnya sangat tidak cocok dengan celemek merah muda yang dipakainya, lengkap dengan gambar boneka hello catty di pinggirannya.

"Uh, sa-saya mau melamar pekerjaan," kata Eren mengalihkan matanya dari lelaki itu.

"Hmm…" lelaki itu terdiam menatap kearah wajah Eren, membuat Eren sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi akan pikirannya sendiri, "kau… sekolah dimana?"

"_Survey Scho_—aah…" Eren terdiam sejenak. Lelaki itu makin bertampang seram saat menatap wajah di depannya.

"Kau tidak lihat? Kami mencari pemuda duapuluh tahun, bukan seorang bocah SMA," kata sang manajer lalu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi lagi. Eren menundukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari tempat itu.

_Bakery Shop_. Coret.

.

.

Sampai sore itu, Eren belum juga mendapatkan pekerjaan yang diinginkannya. Menelepon Armin dan meminta bantuannya adalah sama sekali tidak membantunya. Eren menatap kearah kertas Koran yang ada di tangannya, memeriksa satu persatu pekerjaan yang sudah ia coba dan tidak ingin dicobanya.

_Bakery shop_. Coret. _Toko buku_. Coret. _Pelayan BL-café_. Eren terdiam, _BL? _Tidak mengerti. Coret. Sudah berapa toko dan kafe yang ia coba untuk melamar. Tidak ada yang mau menerimanya. Eren menghela nafas. Mungkin memang memalsukan umur tidak mungkin tanpa Kartu Tanda Penduduk. Begitu pikirnya.

Eren duduk di salah satu bangku di taman, menatap kearah langit diatasnya yang mendung.

"Bagaimana nasib buku Levi bulan depan…?" gumamnya menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

_Tes_… sebuah rintikan air hujan membasahi pipinya. Eren segera bangkit dan menatap keatasnya. Rintikan itu makin banyak dan membuat lelaki itu nyaris basah kuyup karenanya, "sial!" maki Eren berlari kearah salah satu gedung berkaca hitam di dekatnya. Ia mencoba untuk meneduhkan diri disana. Satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana cara ia pulang ditengah hujan seperti ini.

Pemuda dengan tinggi 170 cm itu berdiri bersandar pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Matanya menyapu kearah jalanan yang kosong akibat hujan deras itu. Beberapa mobil lewat dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, beberapa lagi berhenti untuk menjemput orang yang berada di toko seberang.

"_Sebaiknya aku telpon Armin saja, supaya dia bisa menjemputku dengan payung_…" pikir Eren mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kantong. Eren segera menekan tombol panggil pada nomor di ponselnya. Mata emeraldnya bergerak lagi menatap kearah sekelilingnya, meskipun pikiran dan otaknya masih pada telepon di genggamannya.

"Halo, Armin? Bisa kau jemput aku di…" Eren menatap sekelilingnya, "dekat taman Trost… iya, hujan." Eren terdiam sejenak, "Jangan! Jangan ajak Mikasa!" Eren mendengarkan celoteh Armin bagaimana gadis itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang tak kunjung pulang sore itu, "iya aku tahu, aku akan menjelaskannya dan aku belum mendapat pekerjaan, ya, aku tunggu disini," Eren menutup teleponnya.

Ketika Eren melangkah untuk lebih mendekat kearah Taman Trost di sebelah gedung itu, sebuah kertas yang tidak sengaja menempel di punggungnya terjatuh ke tanah.

_Dibutuhkan seorang pekerja._

Mata Eren segera bergerak kearah gedung di sebelahnya. Balok bata tua dengan kaca film yang tak memperlihatkan isi toko tersebut, membuat Eren entah kenapa melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah pintu toko itu sambil membawa secarik kertas di tangannya.

"Umm…" Eren membuka pintu toko tersebut.

Gelap. Cahaya remang-remang di setiap sudut lemari rak di setiap pinggiran dindingnya. Tidak sempat melihat seisi toko tersebut, matanya langsung melihat pada sebuah meja counter dengan seorang perempuan—atau lelaki? Yang tengah duduk mengobrol dengan lelaki berjanggut pirang di depannya. Kedua orang itu menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali mengobrol. Tidak ada sapaan masuk pada pengunjung, eh?

"P-Permisi…" Eren mendekat kearah counter itu. Kedua orang yang ada disana langsung menatap kearah lelaki yang mendekati mereka.

"Ya? Kau cari apa? Bagian biasa atau _black side_?" tanya orang yang belum diketahui jenis kelaminnya itu.

"Eh, huh?" Eren kebingungan. Biasa? Black side? Eren menatap kearah lelaki pirang yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memperhatikan dirinya, "sa-saya kesini mau melamar pekerjaan…" kata Eren menaruh kertas itu diatas meja.

"Hooo, berani juga," ucap orang itu pada Eren, "namaku Hanji, salam kenal dan ini Mike" ucap orang di depannya itu sambil menjabat tangan Eren. Eren terdiam sejenak, menelan ludahnya, ada suasana aneh yang meliputi toko itu. Tidakkah pencahayaannya terlalu gelap? A-atau jangan-jangan ini adalah _black market_? Pikiran aneh mulai bermunculan dikepala remaja itu, membuatnya agak sedikit merinding ketika orang bernama Hanji itu menepuk pundaknya, "kalau begitu setiap pulang sekolah kau boleh datang kemari," kata Hanji pada lelaki itu.

"Iya—pulang—eeh?!" Eren menatap kearah dua orang disana secara bergantian.

"Tidak papa, bocah, tidak banyak orang yang ingin bekerja di toko seperti ini, kami hargai keberanianmu…" ucap lelaki bernama Mike itu sebelum mencoba mengendus Eren dalam-dalam. Eren mundur selangkah.

"Kita menerima pekerja dari berbagai usia kok! Uh—ya tapi tidak dibawah umur juga sih," kata Hanji sambil mengambil mug bergambar titan di depannya dan meminumnya, "tapi apa kau tidak papa bekerja di tempat ini?"

"Tidak papa!" kata Eren lantang, _yes, aku dapat pekerjaan!_ Dalam hati Eren benar-benar bahagia karena disaat-saat terakhirnya ia berhasil mendapat pekerjaan untuk membeli perlengkapan koleksi buku Levi miliknya, "pe-pembayarannya?" tanya Eren pada mereka berdua.

"Oh, pas sekali!" kata Hanji tiba-tiba pandangannya tak lagi ke arah Eren, mata Mike juga langsung terarah pada suara pintu toko yang terbuka sore itu, "Rivaille, coba lihat ini ada pelamar pekerjaan!" kata Hanji melambai pada lelaki yang baru saja masuk ke toko tersebut. Eren memutar tubuhnya, menatap kearah sosok lelaki berkemeja putih yang baru saja masuk ke dalam. Mata emerald Eren sempat membesar saat lelaki itu mendekat kearahnya. Sekilat obsidian yang memandangnya itu membuat jantungnya berdetak satu kali.

"Bocah?" tanya Rivaille melirik Hanji yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Mata obsidian itu kini mengobservasi kearah lelaki 15 tahun di depannya. Eren bergidik ngeri saat merasa bulu-bulu di belakang lehernya naik karena dipandang oleh lelaki yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"A-aku bisa membantu apapun, _sir_…" kata Eren pandangannya lurus kedepan. Entah kenapa tubuhnya sigap sendiri saat berada di depan lelaki itu. Entah aura apa yang dikeluarkan oleh lelaki bernama Rivaille itu tapi yang jelas Eren merasa harus menghormatinya.

"Kau tau toko yang kau jadikan pekerjaan ini, bocah?" tanya Rivaille lagi pada Eren. Meski Eren tidak tahu sebenarnya toko apa yang ia masuki ini, tapi ia mengangguk saja karena tidak mau pekerjaan ini lolos begitu saja, "bocah sepertimu tinggal meminta uang jajan pada mama-papa saja kan? Kenapa kau mau bekerja disini?" tanya Rivaille lagi pada Eren.

"Ayola, Rivai, jangan menakuti dia…" kata Hanji mencoba menenangkan lelaki itu atau mereka tidak akan mendapat seorang pekerja lagi, "kau tahu kan aku dan Mike tidak bisa selamanya menunggu toko ini," lanjut Hanji menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas.

Rivaille memicingkan matanya menatap kearah Eren, "jawab bocah,"

"Sa-saya ingin membeli barang yang saya inginkan, _sir_! Dan saya tidak mau merepotkan orangtua!" bohong. Bukan Eren tidak mau merepotkan orang tua, tapi Eren memang _tidak _diberi uang lebih untuk membeli buku kesukaannya.

"Dan barang itu adalah _dildo _dan _lubricant _jadi kau masuk ke toko ini?" tanya Rivaille lagi. Apa itu? Bahkan Eren saja tidak tahu benda itu. Suara tawa bergemuruh di ruangan itu.

"Ahahaha! Cukup Rivai, kau benar-benar menakutinya!" kata Mike dan Hanji yang tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja di depannya.

"Ti-tidak, _sir_! Saya ingin membeli buku Levi!" kata Eren memejamkan matanya, menelan suara gelak tawa yang kini meredam.

"Buku Levi?" Rivaille makin menatapnya tajam.

"Waw, hei, nak, orang yang ada di depanmu—"

"Diam Mike," Rivaille menatap tajam kearah Mike, Hanji nyaris tertawa kalau saja sebuah tatapan membunuh tidak dilemparkan padanya. Rivaille kemudian menghela nafasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Eren setelah menepuk pundak lelaki itu, "tidak buruk, kau boleh bekerja disini," kata Rivaille kemudian masuk ke dalam pintu dibalik meja counter itu. Tawa Hanji langsung meledak di udara.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Tidak buruk tidak buruk!" Hanji masih tertawa bahagia.

"Aku sampai ditatap begitu," Mike menghela nafas sambil memegangi dadanya dengan lega. Sementara otot-otot Eren yang daritadi sudah menengang dengan jari-jari tangan yang mendingin segera melemas dan realaks, "maafkan sikap Rivaille yang seperti itu, nak, jadi katakan padaku, siapa namamu?" tanya Mike pada Eren.

"Na-namaku Eren, _sir…_" jawab Eren kini disodori selembar kertas.

"Tulis alamatmu dan apapun yang ada disitu, besok sepulang sekolah jangan lupa untuk kemari, dan karena Rivaille sendiri sudah mengizinkanmu jadi kau mau dibayar setiap bulan atau setiap minggu?" tanya Hanji pada lelaki itu.

"Uh, setiap minggu bisa?" tanya Eren sambil menulis biodata dirinya di kertas tersebut.

"Bisa-bisa, nanti kau bisa memintanya pada Rivaille," kata Hanji, "besok akan kuberitahukan segala jenis hal yang ada disini," lanjut Hanji lagi.

_Drrrt_…. _Drrrt_… suara ponsel milik Eren bergetar dari kantong celananya. Eren kemudian menyodorkan kertas itu pada Hanji dan segera mengangkat teleponnya. Itu dari Armin. Lelaki itu bilang kalau dirinya sudah ada di dekat taman Trost, tapi ia tidak melihat dirinya disana.

Setelah berpamitan pada Hanji dan Mike, Eren keluar dari toko tersebut dan segera berlari menuju ke taman Trost. Dilihatnya lelaki pirang yang tengah berdiri di dekat bangku taman sambil membawa dua buah payung yang ada di tangannya.

"Maaf lama, Armin!" kata Eren mengambil payung itu dari tangan Armin.

"Eren," sebuah suara alto perempuan memuat Eren kaget. Ada Mikasa di sebelah Armin, _holy shit_, "kenapa kau baru pulang? Darimana saja?" tanya Mikasa pada lelaki itu. Eren menatap Armin dan Armin hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"A-aku sedang mencari barang, tapi tidak ketemu," kata Eren mengalihkan matanya.

"Bohong," kata Mikasa melihat telinga Eren yang memerah.

"Su-sudahlah Mikasa, ayo kita pulang," kata Armin menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan mengajak keduanya pulang. Akhirnya ketiga pelajar itu pulang kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sebelum berpisah di perempatan jalan, Eren berbisik pada Armin kalau dia senang sudah mendapat pekerjaan, dan Armin membalas dengan sebuah permintaan untuk memberitahunya nanti malam.

Akhirnya ketika sampai di rumah, Eren segera masuk ke kamar dan menghamburkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia menatap kearah buku bertuliskan Levi di bagian pengarangnya, membuat sebuah rona merah kecil di pipinya terlihat. Akhirnya bulan depan ia bisa membeli buku Levi dengan hasil uangnya sendiri.

Tangan Eren kemudian segera membuka ponselnya dan menelepon Armin.

"_Jadi pekerjaan apa dan dimana Eren?" _Tanya Armin pada lelaki itu, mata emerald itu membulat.

"Ah, iya, benar juga, aku tidak tahu itu toko apa, tapi yang jelas, umm…." Eren terdiam sejenak, _dildo dan lubricant,_ dua kata itu teringat dari pikran Eren, "uh, Armin, toko apa yang menjual _dildo_ dan _lubricant_?" tanya Eren dengan nada polos.

Hening. Suara gemuruh Armin—atau barang jatuh mungkin? Terdengar dari sisi lain ponsel Eren.

"Armin?"

_"Eren! Toko yang kau masuki itu jangan bilang—" _

Hening. Eren terdiam. Mendengar baik-baik kata-kata Armin di ponselnya. Seketika itu darahnya terasa memanas, wajahnya seketika memerah hingga ke telinganya. Eren menunduk malu. Tangannya memegangi dadanya yang berdebar kaget.

"Bohong kau, Armin,"

"_Aku serius Eren! Toko yang kau masuki itu toko alat seks!_"

.

.

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

.

**A/N**: fanfik pertama di fandom SnK malah temanya dewasa begini… (orz) Terimakasih sudah membaca, mohon di review dan oh ya, berikut penjelasan yang tidak ada diatas.

_Dildo_ : alat permainan seks, biasanya berbentuk seperti alat kelamin pria, untuk interaksi jasmani dalam masturbasi atau hubungan seksual.

_Lubricant _: gel pelicin yang berfungsi untuk dioles pada alat kelamin ataupun bisa juga dioleskan pada alat seks.


	2. Chapter 2 : SPARFS

Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belong to Isayama Hajime.

**Rated **: M

**Warning!** _AU, Sex Toys, Adult Themed_.

**Pairing :** Rivaille/Eren , Levi/Eren (RiRen)

.

.

* * *

**THE ADULT SHOP**

Oleh Mikurira

* * *

Chapter 2 : _SPARFS_

.

.

"_Aku serius Eren! Toko yang kau masuki itu toko alat seks!_"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!"

"_Keluar saja!_" dan setelah percakapan panjang nan ambigu yang dilakukan Eren dengan Armin semalam—perdebatan panjang tentang melanjutkan pekerjaan itu atau tidak—lelaki itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya perihal terpojoknya uang saku dalam kantongnya.

Selesai mengobrol dengan Armin, tangan Eren segera mematikan smartphone miliknya. Ia telentangkan tubuhnya itu dengan rileks di kasurnya.

Eren menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa tidur.

Eren kemudian terbangun dan mengambil salah satu buku dari atas mejanya yang berjudul 'Book and Art' karangan Levi. Tangannya menyentuh bagian sampul halaman yang lembut itu dan menatap kearah warna warna biru dan hijau yang bersatu pada lukisan covernya. Sebuah senyuman tipis dan semburat warna merah merona terlihat di pipinya. Eren memang menyukai buku, tapi sejujurnya ia juga menyukai gambar-gambar yang menjadi sampulnya di setiap buku karangan Levi.

Jemari Eren membuka halus halaman-halaman pada buku itu hingga sampai pada bagian akhirnya. Biodata penulis. Hanya tertulis '_Levi, seorang penulis yang tidak pernah merasa dirinya seorang penulis_'. Titik.

Hanya ada satu baris kalimat pada kolom biodata penulis. Dan, membaca itu hanya membuat Eren tersenyum tipis. Eren kemudian membuka halaman selanjutnya.

_Book's cover by Rivaille_.

Eren terdiam.

Rivaille? Rasanya dia pernah mendengarnya. Lelaki berambut coklat almond itu terdiam sejenak. Bayangan lelaki pendek yang muncul di kepalanya kemudian memberitahukan segalanya. Mata emerald itu membelalak kaget.

"Astaga…!" Eren bangkit dari tidurnya karena terlalu kaget.

.

.

.

"Lihat Armin! Illustrator cover buku Levi ini bernama Rivaille!" kata Eren menunjukan setiap buku yang dikarang Levi pada lelaki pirang di sebelahnya.

"Lalu, siapa Rivaille ini? Dan… kenapa kau membawa semua bukumu ke sekolah?" tanya Armin memasukkan kembali buku-buku Eren dalam sekotak kardus yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Pemilik toko itu adalah Rivaille, Armin! Dan hey—aku tidak membawa semua bukunya, tidak akan muat kalau aku bawa semuanya! Jadi aku hanya membawa beberapa saja," kata Eren menjawab, "hari ini aku mau membawanya ke Rivaille itu dan menyuruhnya meminta tanda tangan Levi!"

"Jadi Rivaille ini seorang pelukis dan uh... pemilik toko alat seks?" tanya Armin memperhatikan salah satu buku milik Eren, "dan semua sampul cover karangan Levi dia yang membuatnya…" Armin menatap kearah buku-buku itu dengan seksama.

Setiap buku yang ia lihat, semua memiliki kontras yang sama, cara penarikan garis pada setiap gambar dan bagaimana setiap gambar mendeskripsikan jelas inti dari buku tersebut. Tidak heran kenapa Eren selalu ingin membeli buku yang sama meskipun sampul covernya berbeda.

Eren kemudian memasukkan kembali semua buku yang ia bawa sebelum disita oleh gurunya.

"Rasanya aku merasa semakin dekat dengan Levi," kata Eren sambil menutup kardus berisi buku-buku itu. Sebuah senyuam kecil terlihat di ujung bibir Eren, dan Armin hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada Rivaille itu? Aku yakin dia kenal baik, soalnya setiap buku yang dikarang Levi selalu dia yang membuat sampul covernya kan?" tanya Armin pada Eren.

"Sejak tadi juga aku sudah merencanakan itu sih, Armin," kata Eren memberitahu.

"Kau langsung mau kesana?" tanya Armin pada Eren.

"Iya, tolong beritahu Mikasa kalau aku sedang ada urusan ya," kata Eren mengambil kardusnya dan keluar dari kelasnya. Dari jendela ruang kelas itu, Armin hanya bisa melihat Eren yang berlari keluar dari sekolah sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Eren berlari tergesa masuk ke dalam toko itu.

"Hai Eren, itu apa?" tanya Hanji pada Eren yang baru saja masuk ke toko itu sambil membawa sebuah kardus coklat yang terlihat berat. Perempuan setengah lelaki itu membuka perlahan kotak kardus itu dan melihat isinya. Dilihatnya buku-buku milik Levi disana, "wooh, kau membeli semuanya?" tanya Hanji mengambil salah satu bukunya.

"Iya," kata Eren kemudian menatap ke sekitar ruangan itu, mencari-cari sosok Rivaille, "_sir _Rivaille dimana?" tanya Eren pada makhluk berpakaian motif titan itu.

"Ah, dia di dalam…" kata Hanji memberitahu.

Eren kemudian mengambil kardus miliknya lagi dan hendak masuk ke ruangan disana kalau saja Hanji tidak segera menarik tasnya.

"Dia sedang tidak bisa diganggu, Eren," Hanji memberitahu, "sekarang kau punya urusan dulu denganku," kata Hanji menarik kardus itu dari tangan Eren dan menaruhnya di sebelah meja counter, "kemarilah," Hanji menarik lelaki itu mendekat kearah rak-rak yang ada di pojok ruangan, "aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal padamu." kata Hanji memberitahu.

"Beberapa hal? Kupikir aku hanya akan menjaga kasir," kata Eren naif.

"Kata siapa? Jadi begini Eren, di toko ini, setiap hal dan barang disortir menurut _sparfs_ ," jelas Hanji pada Eren.

"_Sparfs_?"

"Ya, singkatan dari _Sexual Preference, Age, Race, Fetish,_ dan Size," Hanji menjelaskan, "dan aku heran!" Hanji menarik lengan Eren dengan kuat, "Kenapa mereka tidak menambahkan titan pada bagian race! Kenapa?!" wajah Hanji memerah dengan nafas yang memburu mengoyak tubuh Eren, jari-jarinya bergerak-gerak seperti menginginkan sesuatu. Oke, Eren segera mundur selangkah.

"La-lalu maksudnya Sexual Preference?" tanya Eren lagi.

"Straight, Lesbian dan Gay. Termasuk dalam sexual preference, jadi kalau ada dvd seperti ini," Hanji mengambil salah satu dvd yang ada di tangannya, "mereka tua dan mereka gay, tapi mereka tidak akan masuk ke bagian orang tua, karena mereka gay, jadi kau masukan dvd ini pada bagian gay," kata Hanji memberikan dvd itu pada Eren. Dilihatnya sampul cover depan dvd itu. Ada lelaki tua hanya berpakaian renang. Oke, Eren segera menaruh dvd itu kembali pada tempatnya sambil bergidik ngeri. Apasih yang bisa diharapkan dari pengetahuan bocah 15 tahun?

Eren kemudian menatap kearah setumpuk dvd yang berderet disana, mulai dari yang sangat gay sampai yang sangat _shota_, atau pedofilia. Eren tak sanggup menatapnya, lelaki itu akhirnya memandang kearah punggung Hanji yang berjalan di depannya, "Apa saja tadi? Sexual Preference, umur, ras, lalu?"

"Fetish dan ukuran," kata Hanji memberitahu.

"Fetish?"

Hanji menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah Eren, "Fetish adalah kecenderungan yang membuat seseorang menjadi terangsang, Eren, kau tahu kan?" Eren menatap Hanji diam, "seperti kau dibuat _horny_ hanya karena melihat perempuan memakai telinga kucing, atau konsep seperti itu," kata Hanji lagi memberitahu.

Eren menatap kearah Hanji, "bukankah fetish itu—dalam buku Levi, fetish itu berarti pesona, yang diambil dari bahasa por—"

"—portugis pada abad ke-15. Tapi kemudian orang-orang lebih mengenalnya sebagai istilah penyimpangan seksual seperti yang Hanji katakan," suara itu mengalihkan dua pandangan kearah belakang.

Rivaille berdiri di dekat meja counter, menatap kearah buku yang dipegangnya. Sementara Eren kaget saat menyadari buku itu adalah miliknya. Buku karangan Levi.

"Sejak kapan kau disana Rivai?" tanya Hanji pada lelaki itu.

"Sejak tadi," Rivaille meminum kembali teh di tangannya dan kemudian menutup buku itu, menaruhnya kembali dalam kardus Eren dan menatap kearah Eren. Mata emerald itu memandang pada sepasang obsidian yang berbalik memandangnya tajam. Merinding. Bulu-bulu Eren lagi-lagi terasa bergidik saat menatap tatapan itu, "hey, kerja yang benar bocah," ucap Rivaille kemudian berjalan masuk ke ruangannya sebelum Eren sempat memanggil dan mencegahnya.

"Ah…" Eren jadi lupa untuk meminta bantuan Rivaille untuk memberikan buku-bukunya pada Levi agar ia bisa meminta tanda tangannya, "sial! Aku jadi lupa!" kata Eren menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Lupa apa?" tanya Hanji.

"Aku mau meminta tanda tangan _sir _Levi via _sir _Rivaille, tapi begitu bertemu malah jadi lupa," kata Eren menghela nafas kesal, "jadi _sir _Rivaille itu pelukis? Illustrator?" tanya Eren pada Hanji.

"Oh, kau sudah tahu?"

"Apakah dia mengenal _sir _Levi?" tanya Eren lagi. Hanji mehana tawa menatap Eren yang pandangannya masih kearah pintu coklat yang ada disana.

"Pfft—hahahahahahahaha!" tawa Hanji meledak diudara, "mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Bagaimana kalau kau tanya sendiri saja padanya," kata Hanji kemudian memutar tubuh Eren kembali ke arah rak di depannya, "tapi nanti saja, kita lanjutkan dulu pengenalan ini," Hanji kemudian kembali menjelaskan tentang _membership_ toko tersebut dan bagaimana Eren harus berhati-hati pada orang-orang yang suka mengambil barang seenaknya dan tangan-tangan jahil lainnya.

Eren kemudian berjalan berkeliling tempat tersebut kalau-kalau ada hal yang tidak diketahuinya. Mata emerald miliknya mendekat pada sekotak benda dengan isi warna-warni seperti permen didalamnya. Toko seperti ini ternyata menjual permen juga? Pikir Eren mendekat kearah kotak-kotak itu.

"Ini apa….? Permen?" Tanya Eren mengambil kotak tersebut.

"Itu permen bra,"

"Pe-permen apa?!" wajah Eren langsung panas mendengarnya.

"Permen bra, Eren, kau tahu ada beberapa orang yang menyukai hal seperti itu," jelas Hanji pada Eren menahan tawanya melihat wajah Eren yang memerah, "ngomong-ngomong itu bisa dimakan loh!" kata Hanji tersenyum lebar. Eren segera mengembalikan kotak itu ke tempat semula.

Eren kemudian berjalan lagi sebelum dia akhirnya sampai pada bagian ujung rak fetish. Dilihatnya beberapa pakaian seperti lingerie, pakaian kelinci, kucing dan beberapa hal lain yang tidak Eren kenali. Matanya kemudian mengarah pada satu benda yang tergantung disana.

"Hanji… kenapa kita menjual borgol?" tanya Eren mengambil borgol itu dan memegangnya.

"Fetish, Eren, fetish," kata Hanji sambil mengambil salah satu borgol berbulu warna warni di sebelahnya, "kau tidak tahu istilah BDSM? BD, DS dan SM?"

Eren menggeleng pelan.

"Borgol itu termasuk dalam BD, yaitu _Bondage _dan _Discipline_. Biasanya suka terjalin dalam hubungan SM yaitu _Sadist _dan _Masochist_. Tapi mungkin tidak termasuk dalam DS, _Dominant _dan _Submissive_. Yah, masalah ini sih, lebih baik kau tanyakan pada Lev—Rivaille, dia lebih tau masalah beginian, haha" tawa Hanji datar menatap kearah Eren yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, "jangan bilang kau tidak tahu, Eren?" tanya Hanji lagi kini wajahnya berubah gelap. Hanji kemudian menepuk pundak lelaki disebelahnya itu sambil menatapnya tajam dan tidak percaya, "Eren, katakan padaku, berapa umurmu?" tanya Hanji kacamatanya menggelap.

"15 tahun," kata Eren sedikit curiga.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah sekalipun menonton—maksudku kau tidak tahu benda-benda di dalam toko ini?" tanya Hanji pada lelaki itu. Eren menelan ludahnya. _Ketahuan_.

"Se-sebenarnya… aku belum pernah…" kata Eren lagi dengan suara yang kecil, matanya teralih dari sang pecinta titan.

"Oh my Gawd! _This purest boy come to my life_!" Hanji menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil berlutut dilantai. Kalau ini adalah acara telenovela, lampu sorot telah mengarah padanya dan backround music kaget sudah diputar sejak tadi.

Eren merasa dirinya benar-benar dipermalukan. Seharusnya lelaki berumur sepertinya sudah pernah menonton hal-hal berbau seperti itu, tapi sepertinya kehadiran Mikasa dirumahnya adalah hal berbeda.

Pernah sekali waktu itu dia dipinjami dvd cewek berdada besar dengan pakaian perawat oleh Connie. Senang karena untuk pertama kalinya ia menonton hal seperti itu, Eren dengan bodohnya menaruhnya diatas meja di kamar. Bodohnya lagi, saat itu kamarnya sedang dipakai main oleh si gadis super saudara angkatnya itu, dan well, ketika gadis itu melihat benda itu di atas meja, dvd itu langsung dilempar dan dipatahkan jadi dua olehnya.

Hari berikutnya, Eren harus mengganti sejumlah uang karena menghancurkan dvd Connie.

Pernah juga saat ia diajak nonton bareng bersama Reiner dan Bertholdt di rumah mereka, namun apapun yang terjadi, kebodohan Reiner menuliskan status _watch_ di Path-nya bersama Berth dan Jaeger, membuat Mikasa tiba-tiba langsung lari kerumahnya dan mendobrak pintu masuk hanya untuk menarik Eren kembali pulang.

Besoknya, Eren harus meminta maaf pada keluarga Reiner karena merusakkan pintu kamarnya.

Begitulah kemalangan yang terjadi pada Eren setiap kali ia mencoba menonton hal-hal berbau mesum. Mikasa tidak pernah membiarkan Eren-nya dikotori oleh hal-hal semacam itu.

"…dan Mikasa selalu seperti itu," kata Eren menghela nafas.

"Hahahhahaha!" tawa Hanji mendengar cerita Eren barusan. Sepertinya makhluk yang satu itu tidak pernah memiliki belas kasihan, "malang kau Eren…" kata Hanji menepuk pundak lelaki di sebelahnya, "jadi Mikasa itu tidak tahu kau bekerja di tempat ini?"

"Iya," jawab Eren sambil membenarkan barang-barang yang acak-acakan itu, "ngomong-ngomong _sir _Mike dan Hanji memang bekerja disini?" tanya Eren pada Hanji.

"Ya, aku dan Mike membantu Rivaille disini," jawab Hanji singkat, "yah kalau begitu, sisanya kuserahkan padamu ya, Eren!" kata Hanji mengambil tasnya dan bersiap keluar, "kalau ada dvd titan, boleh deh kau beritahu aku, hehe," bisiknya dengan nada berat membuat Eren merinding mendengarnya. Lelaki jadi-jadian itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Eren di tokonya.

Eren berjalan menuju kearah meja counter dan duduk disana. Jam di dinding menunjukkan waktu pukul tiga sore. Eren menatap kearah setumpuk buku di dalam kardus miliknya dan mengambil salah satunya. Sambil menunggu pengunjung, ia mulai membacanya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar di telinga Eren. Beberapa orang masuk kedalam dan melihat-lihat isi toko tersebut. Eren sambil membaca, mulai memperhatikan para pengunjung lagi sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sederet kata-kata yang ada di buku itu.

"Hei kak," seorang lelaki berdiri di depan mejanya, membuat Eren segera menutup bukunya dan menatap sang pengunjung. Sang lelaki berwajah kuda itu kaget menatap mata emerald di depannya, dan yang ditatap juga kaget melihat kearah orang menyebalkan didepannya, "—Jaeger?!"

"Jean?! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?!" tanya Eren kaget.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Jean berbalik.

"Mulai hari ini aku bekerja disini, Jean" jawab Eren menatap kearah lelaki berambut hitam yang sedari tadi melihat kearah mereka berdua, "kau bersama Berth?" tanya Eren pada Jean.

"Yah, hari ini kami berempat mau menonton kau-tau-lah, tapi Reiner menyuruh kami yang membeli," jawab Bertholdt mendekati mereka. Jean kemudian hanya mendecak saja sambil menyodorkan dvd itu pada Eren. Lelaki itu kemudian memasukannya dalam plastik dan memberikannya kembali pada Jean.

"Seratus dua puluh ribu rupiah," kata Eren memberitahu. Jean kemudian memberikan uangnya pada Eren, "jadi kesukaan kalian _bunny_, eh?" tanya Eren memberikan kembalian uang itu pada Jean.

"Cih, berisik kau," kata Jean mengambil plastik itu dan pergi dari toko tersebut.

"Ah! Jean! Jangan beritahu kalau aku bekerja disini ya!" kata Eren sebelum lelaki itu pergi, "Berth, jangan beritahu siapapun ya!" pinta Eren pada lelaki yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Iya, Eren, kau juga, sesekali mampir lah—tanpa membawa Mikasa—dan… jangan beritahu tentang dvd itu ya," kata lelaki jangkung itu melambaikan tangan pada Eren dan pergi.

Eren kemudian menghela nafas dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Eren berdiri sambil mengambil salah satu buku dari kardusnya dan kembali membacanya sebelum sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Hey, nak!" sebuah suara memanggilnya, membuat Eren segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki itu, "ini tidak bisa dicoba," kata lelaki berjanggut gendut berkacamata itu.

"Ah…" Eren mengambil alat itu dari tangannya, bertuliskan _vibrator exotic_, membuatnya nyaris merinding geli saat memegangnya. Alat itu bulat dengan tali yang menghubungkannya pada sebuah kotak kecil mirip operatornya, dan jari remaja itu mulai menekan kearah tombol hitam yang ada di bagian kotak tersebut untuk mencoba menghidupkannya. Klik. Ia menekannya.

Tidak terjadi apapun.

"Itu tinggal satu," kata si pengunjung pada Eren.

"Ah, oh…" Eren mencobanya beberapa kali. Tapi tidak ada perubahan dengan benda di tangannya. Lagipula, Eren sendiri tidak tahu itu benda apa dan bagaimana kegunaannya. Keringat dingin kemudian muncul di tangan Eren, "a-akan kutanyakan sebentar," kata Eren segera berjalan mendekati pintu kayu coklat tua di belakangnya dan membukanya.

Matanya menyapu kearah lorong panjang dengan pencahayaan gelap. Sebuah pintu yang terbuka sedikit yang berada di ujung lorong gelap itu menampakkan sedikit cahaya lampu darinya. Kaki Eren melangkah mendekatinya, tangannya sedikit terasa dingin saat merasa adanya hawa yang mencekam disana. Sejenak ia berpikir untuk tidak mengusik si tuan toko, tapi karena sebuah paksaan pekerjaan yang menuntutnya, Eren akhirnya sampai pada ujung ruangan tersebut.

"S-sir Rivaille?" panggil Eren membuka sedikit pintu di hadapannya. Tangan itu membuka kenop pintu dan memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan bersih dengan kanvas-kanvas penuh lukisan disetiap sudutnya. Ia tidak membuka semua pintunya, tapi ia bisa melihat jelas isi dari ruangan itu. Eren hanya berdiri diam di dekat pintu menatap kearah lukisan yang begitu indah.

Disetiap dindingnya terpampang lukisan indah yang ditoreh dengan kuas air maupun cat minyak. Beberapa diantaranya ada lukisan abstrak yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa pemiliknya sedang marah, sedih, dan tidak menentu. Beberapa lagi ada yang hanya terbuat dari pensil seperti gambar Piccaso.

Setelah memandang lama kearah lukisan-lukisan dan gambar itu, mata Eren kemudian mengarah pada sosok lelaki yang terduduk di tengah ruangan itu. Kini Eren lebih terpaku menatap sosok itu.

Disana ada Rivaille. Terduduk dengan cat di sekitar tubuhnya.

Eren sempat menelan ludah saat menatap kearah tubuh Rivaille yang berbalut kemeja putih dengan kancing terbuka yang memperlihatkan otot bentukan latihan yang kuat pada dada bidangnya. Tidak lupa dengan garis enam buah pada bagian perutnya, membuat tangan Eren segera memegang kearah perutnya sendiri—tapi tentu saja bentuknya tidak seperti itu.

Eren maju selangkah saat menlihat sepasang obsidian yang menatap lurus tajam kearah kanvas di depannya, membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia tidak pernah melihat sosok seperti itu dalam hidupnya.

Eren kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah sosok itu tanpa sadar, membuat sang pemilik segera menyadari keberadaan sang remaja Jaeger.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah?" tanya Rivaille mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Eren tajam.

Eren segera sadar dari lamunannya, "uh, ini, erm… ini tidak bisa digunakan dan… tinggal satu buah," kata Eren memperlihatkan benda berwarna merah muda itu pada Rivaille. Matanya segera teralih pada lantai dibawahnya. Wajahnya agak sedikit memerah saat melihat tubuh Rivaille yang berbalik menghadap kearahnya.

"Bilang saja stoknya habis,"

"T-tapi—" Eren memandang kearah Rivaille yang menatapnya dalam diam. Sepasang bola mata obsidian menatap kearahnya dengan seksama. Jantung Eren berdetak lagi.

Rivaille memandang pada dua bola mata emerald dihadapannya. Mata itu berkaca, membuat Rivaille terdiam untuk menatapnya. Semburat merah di pipi Eren membuat Rivaille tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis, hingga siapapun tidak bisa melihatnya kecuali Rivaille sendiri.

"Kenapa kau masuk kemari? Bukankah Hanji dan Mike sudah mengatakan bahwa kau tidak boleh kemari?" tanya Rivaille mengambil benda itu dari tangan Eren. Wajah Eren mencoba untuk kembali normal dan tidak merasa malu menatap Rivaille. Terlalu aneh baginya untuk berdebar hanya karena melihat tubuh lelaki di depannya saat ini.

"Soalnya tadi pengunjung—"

_Drrrrt_…. Benda itu bergetar. Menyala. Hidup. Membuat Eren terpaku diam. Rivaille menatapnya tajam, dahinya mengernyit kesal.

"Tapi tadi tidak bisa!" kata Eren memberitahu—atau membela diri lebih tepatnya.

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu cara menggunakannya bocah," kata Rivaille memberikan benda itu pada Eren dan kembali duduk di kursinya, "sekarang tinggalkan aku sendirian," kata Rivaille lagi menghadap kearah kanvas kosong dihadapannya.

Eren masih berdiri diam menatap Rivaille disana.

"Apakah ini semua untuk bahan untuk cover buku Levi?" tanya Eren menatap kearah lukisan dan gambar di sekelilingnya. Tangan Rivaille berkedut. Lelaki itu masih diam mencampurkan warna merah pada paletnya, "aku tahu _sir _Rivaille yang membuat gambar di buku-buku Levi," kata Eren lagi.

"Lalu?" tanya Rivaille melirik lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Tidak papa, hanya saja aku menyukai semua buku-buku karya Levi. Aku yakin beliau pasti orang yang sangat hebat, dan erm… _sir _Rivaille, kudengar anda—"

"Tidak," Rivaille kembali kearah kanvasnya, "Levi hanyalah pengarang sampah," ucapnya pada Eren.

Urat kemarahan muncul dikepala Eren saat itu. Ia naik darah. Lelaki 15 tahun itu segera mendekati kearah Rivaille dan menarik kerah bajunya. Membuat Rivaille kaget menatapnya, tapi tetap tidak bisa membuat Rivaille berdiri dari duduknya. Eren tidak cukup kuat untuk menariknya.

"Jangan kata-katai dia!" kata Eren wajahnya mengerut kesal, "orang sepertimu mana tahu buku yang dikarangnya!" lanjut Eren lagi kesal. Rivaille hanya memandangnya datar saja sebelum tangan Eren dipegang dan dilepaskan olehnya.

Eren terbangun. Sadar akan tindakan tidak senonohnya barusan, ia segera membungkukkan badan minta maaf. Eren tahu kalau ia sedang membicarakan idolanya itu, emosi masih suka meluap dalam dirinya. Anak muda.

Rivaille hanya terdiam menatap Eren yang kalap karena perlakuan tidak sopannya, tapi Rivaille hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berkata, "kau mau membuat pengunjung menunggu, bocah?" tanya Rivaille menatap ke arah Eren yang masih membungkuk minta maaf itu.

"Ah!" Eren yang sadar kalau pengunjung di counternya masih menunggu, ia segera menegapkan badan dan berbalik arah menuju kearah pintu, "sebenarnya aku juga suka gambar dan lukisan yang menjadi cover buku _sir _Levi," kata Eren kemudian keluar.

Rivaille terdiam menatap pintu yang tertutup itu.

"Bodoh," gumamnya pelan, "Levi itu hanyalah pengarang sampah," ucapnya kini matanya kembali kearah kanvas di depannya. Ia kembali mencampurkan warna-warna tersebut dalam paletnya. Kuas itu kemudian mulai ditoreh diatas putihnya kanvas membentuk sebuah gambar awal baginya. Tapi tangan itu terhenti. Rivaille tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata Eren padanya tadi, "...bocah," gumamnya kembali melukis.

.

.

.

"Iya, silahkan datang kembali," kata Eren setelah sang pembeli keluar dari toko tersebut. Eren menghela nafas. Jam semakin menunjukan pukul lima sore. Shift miliknya telah habis sekarang.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu berdiri meninggalkan kasirnya. Menatap ke arah _sir_ Mike yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku pulang ya, _sir_!" kata Eren mengambil tasnya dan melambai pulang.

Mike terdiam saat menatap kearah kardus coklat di sebelahnya. Dilihatnya buku-buku Levi di dalamnya, lengkap dengan tulisan nama Eren pada bagian depannya, menandakan kepemilikan seluruh buku disana. Lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya tertawa kecil saat menyadari betapa _freak_-nya bocah itu dengan sang Levi pujaannya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa begitu, Mike?" tanya Rivaille keluar dari pintunya, pakaiannya kini jauh lebih kotor dari yang tadi dipakainya.

"Lihat ini! Buku-buku Eren! Pasti dia mau meminta tanda tangan Levi!" kata Mike tertawa kecil. Rivaille menatap lelaki itu dalam diam. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah pintu lainnya yang menuju ke kamar mandi, "dan oh, dia langsung mengirim pesan singkat untuk membawakannya ke rumahnya," kata Mike mengecek telepon genggamnya.

Rivaille berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ke rumahnya?" Rivaille menatap kearah Mike.

"Kenapa LEVI? Kau ingin berbaik hati pada bocah itu?" tanya Mike tersenyum pada lelaki disana. Rivaille terdiam menatap kearah kardus disana, "atau kau _penasaran_ dengan dia?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya, biar aku yang mengantarkan kardus bocah itu" kata Rivaille kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya.

Mike hanya tersenyum menatapnya, "heee," ia menatap kearah buku ditangannya. Tidak biasanya Rivaille mau melakukan hal repot seperti itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

.

**A/N**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya Akalki44, Kim Arlein 17, frozen fragment, rei2518, Hirukami Mei, dan pippirupiru. Terimakasih juga pada silent reader, yang ngefavorit dan yang ngefollow, hoho, mohon supportnya ya *membungkuk hormat*

Ngomong-ngomong, permen bra itu ada loh :v tapi aku belum pernah coba, haha. Oh iya, karena ini fict rated M, yah, nanti ada saatnya untuk mereka seperti itu (?) nanti tapi, nanti… hehe, jalan cerita dulu ya…

Lalu, pada chapter 2 memang belum ada tema yang _dewasa_ banget. Cuma ada beberapa pengenalan alat doang, tapi tenang aja, pasti ada saatnya mereka menggunakan itu (?), nah selanjutnya tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya hehe /digampar

Review?


	3. Chapter 3 : Blindfold

Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belong to Isayama Hajime.

**Rated **: M

**Warning!** _AU, Nudity, Eroism, Sex Toys, Adult Themed, Rape (maybe?)_

**Pairing :** Rivaille/Eren , Levi/Eren (RiRen)

Here we go! The real rated M (?). Hope you enjoy this chap! :)

.

.

* * *

**THE ADULT SHOP**

Oleh Mikurira

* * *

Chapter 3 : _Blindfold_

.

.

Eren membuka sepatu miliknya. Ditaruhnya sepatu itu dalam rak di dekat pintu masuk rumahnya. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan memasuki ruang tamunya. Matanya segera melirik kearah dua orang yang sedang berdiri di sana. Berharap dirinya tidak ditanya hal aneh karena pulang sesore ini.

Mata perempuan berambut coklat itu langsung menangkap sosok Eren yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Eren? Kau kemana saja?!" tanya Carla, ibu Eren, mendekat kearah anaknya tersebut. Mata Eren hanya mengarah pada pakaian ibunya yang terlihat begitu mewah tidak seperti biasanya. Balutan gaun berwarna merah lengkap dengan perhiasan blink blink di setiap jarinya membuat Eren sadar kalau ibunya baru saja akan pergi ke suatu acara. Acara besar yang tidak biasa.

"Mau kemana bu?" tanya Eren pada perempuan itu.

"Ayo Carla," kata Grisha Jaeger menarik pundak perempuan itu, "kita harus cepat datang ke acara Smith sebelum terlambat," ucapnya lagi menatap kearah Eren. Sang anak kemudian menatap kearah ayahnya yang tidak kalah berbeda dari ibunya. Balutan jas warna hitam putih menghiasi tubuh lelaki itu, "Eren kau jaga rumah ya," kata Grisha pada anaknya.

"Kami berangkat, Eren, kalau kau lapar, makanan ada di kulkas dan oh—Mikasa juga ikut menemani kami," kata Carla sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu.

"Mikasa juga ikut?!" Eren kaget.

"Kau telat Eren, salahmu pulang sesore ini," kata suara perempuan di belakang Eren membuat lelaki itu segera membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat saudara angkatnya itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Pakaian Mikasa juga ternyata tidak kalah hebohnya dengan kedua orang tua Eren. Perempuan itu memakai dress warna hitam lengkap dengan syal merah di lehernya. Rambutnya disisir rapih dan diberi jepitan rambut merah muda milik ibunya dulu di sebelah kanan poninya, Eren nyaris tidak mengenali sosok Mikasa kalau perempuan itu tidak memakai syal miliknya, "jangan berani-berani melakukan hal aneh selagi aku tidak ada, Eren" Mikasa lagi matanya menusuk tajam kearah Eren. Oke, aura Mikasa memang tidak bisa berubah.

"Sa-sampai nanti," Eren melambaikan tangan pada ketiga orang yang berjalan keluar dari rumah itu. Mobil hitam milik ayahnya kemudian keluar dari garasi dan melaju meninggalkan Eren sendirian dirumahnya.

Eren masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Mata lelaki itu menatap kearah langit sore yang memendung. Suara petir pun terdengar jelas di telinga Eren, membuat lelaki itu segera melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebelum hujan itu dimulai.

Mata Eren tiba-tiba mengarah pada sederet jemuran yang masih terpampang diluar. Lelaki itu kemudian segera mengambil pakaian tersebut dan membawanya masuk ke rumah tepat sebelum hujan deras mengguyur tamannya.

Setelah berhasil membawa pakaian-pakaian itu masuk ke dalam, Eren kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menatap kearah jam dinding di ruang tamu yang menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Dalam benaknya ia berpikir seberapa lamakah kedua orangtuanya dan Mikasa berada di pesta itu. Dan, seberapa lamakah ia harus sendirian dalam rumah itu disaat hujan seperti ini.

Eren mulai menutup matanya. Hanya suara hujan yang terdengar.

_Drrrrt_…. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan adanya getaran dari dalam kantong celana miliknya.

"Ya halo?"

"Eren! Astaga! Aku lupa bilang sesuatu!" kata lelaki di dalam teleponnya, membuat Eren kini menatap kearah layar telepon genggamnya hanya untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Connie Springer. Tertulis di layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa Connie?" tanya Eren pada lelaki itu.

"Aku—tidak tidak, bukan aku tapi tadi Sasha tidak sengaja memasukkan dvd—ehem, porno—di dalam tasmu…"

Eren kaget, "benarkah?!" Eren berjalan mengambil tasnya, membuka resleting coklat itu dan mencari benda yang dimaksud oleh Connie. Ada. Ada sebuah dvd yang menyelip diantara buku-buku biologi miliknya, "apaan? Kenapa bisa ada ditasku?" tanya Eren pada lelaki itu alisnya naik dan mengernyit.

"Iya, uh, tadi aku meminta Sasha untuk menyembunyikan di kelas karena razia, tapi aku tidak menyangka gadis itu malah memasukannya dalam tasmu!" Connie menjelaskan. Eren hanya terdiam sejenak menatap kearah dvd ditangannya, "akan kuambil besok deh! Sementara itu kau jaga dulu saja!" kata Connie memohon, "atau kalau mau kau tonton juga tidak papa!" tambah Connie lagi.

"Tapi nanti kalau Mikasa—"

"Jangan sampai saudaramu itu tahu Eren! Aku tidak mau membiarkan dvd limited edition-ku rusak lagi gara-gara dia!" ucap Connie pada Eren kini nadanya lebih seperti memaksa, "pokoknya jaga itu sampai aku ambil besok!" kata Connie mengakhiri telepon itu.

Eren masih terdiam menatap layar ponselnya. Ia kemudian masukannya kembali dalam kantong sambil menghela nafas. Kini matanya mengarah pada dvd yang ada di tangannya.

_Kalau mau kau tonton juga tidak papa!_ Tawaran Connie tadi teringat dalam benak Eren. Wajahnya memerah seketika saat melihat tubuh liuk wanita di cover depan dvd itu. Wanita itu hanya memakai lingerie. Matanya tertutup dengan blindfold dan wajahnya terlalu erotis untuk dilihat bocah 15 tahun seperti Eren.

Tangannya berkedut, membawa tubuhnya berdiri menuju kearah televisi di hadapannya. Sebuah repulsive syaraf menyuruh Eren untuk menontonnya. Jantungnya berdebar. Mungkinkah perasaan ini ada karena dia baru pertama kali menonton hal seperti ini? Pikirnya memasukan dvd itu dalam playernya. Eren menelan ludah saat mulai menekan tombol play pada remotenya.

Mata Eren sejenak menyapu ke setiap penjuru ruangan itu, memastikan kalau disetiap sudut ruangan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Padahal ia tahu ia sedang sendirian di dalam rumah, tapi tetap saja Eren memastikannya lagi kalau-kalau ada Mikasa terbang dari luar memecahkan kaca.

Eren kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah layar di depannya. Tangannya terasa bergetar saat melihat wajah wanita berpakaian lingerie itu muncul di layar. Menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda, mengajak siapapun yang melihatnya jadi terangsang.

Eren yang sudah duduk manis di depan layar televisinya itu kini mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya yang makin terasa memanas.

Perempuan dalam layar kacanya itu kini bergerak memutar dalam kasurnya, memperlihatkan pantatnya yang mulus bergerak mengundang. Kini kamera menyoroti dari ujung kakinya hingga ke ujung rambut wanita itu, menyihir Eren dalam sensasi panas yang ada didalamnya.

Kaget. Kini mata emerald Eren membulat kaget saat menyadari iris sang gadis di depannya benar-benar mirip dengan miliknya, sempat membuatnya merinding geli memikirkan bagaimana kalau ternyata dia—Eren-lah yang melakukan hal itu.

Tunggu_._

_Dirinya_?

Eren merasa kaget saat menyadari pikirannya tidak mengacu pada sosok wanita itu. Ia malah membayangkan bagaimana kalau _ialah_ yang melakukan hal tersebut. Sebuah aliran listrik kejut seperti menyetrum tubuhnya, membuatnya merinding geli saat menyadarinya. Ada perasaan aneh yang berputar diperutnya, memaksa tubuhnya untuk menegang dan memanas.

Panas. Eren yakin kalau AC di ruangan itu sudah dinyalakan. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa panas saat melihat perempuan itu kini duduk bersiap untuk melakukan hal _nakal_ dengan partnernya. Mata sang perempuan kini ditutup oleh sebuah blindfold yang dipasangkan oleh si lelaki.

Eren menelan ludahnya.

Iris emerald itu menatap kearah layarnya. Terpaku pada sentuhan demi sentuhan yang dilihatnya disana, membuat Eren gelagapan dan merasa awkward dengan dirinya sendiri.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan pikirannya, Eren kini sedang membayangkan kalau dialah yang melakukan itu. Bukan sebagai sang lelaki, tapi sebagai perempuan itu.

Wajah Eren seketika memanas saat wajah yang terbayang sebagai pasangannya adalah lelaki itu. Ya, lelaki pendek yang dilihatnya sore tadi. Rivaille dengan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terlukis jelas dengan garis yang ada di setiap tubuhnya, mendorongnya jatuh ke kasur itu dengan lembut dan mulai mencium lehernya perlahan.

"Ugh!" Eren mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisinya dan mengeratkan kemejanya sendiri saat menyadari kejanggalan pemikirannya. Hanya suara-suara erangan dahsyat orang bercinta dan suara hujanlah kini yang bergemuruh dalam telinganya. Pikirannya malah makin kacau karena saat ini dalam bayangannya hanya ada Rivaille.

Lelaki itu menutup matanya. Ia yakin kalau dia tidak gay. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi kenapa dia malah memikirkan lelaki itu disaat menonton hal seperti ini? Eren ingin membanting tubuhnya sendiri disana.

TING TONG.

"WAAAAA!" Eren kaget.

Sebuah suara bel berbunyi, membuat Eren segera mematikan layar televisi itu dengan tergesa dan terburu. Eren gelagapan. Ia nyaris terjatuh menabrak sofa karena kaget dengan kehadiran orang yang datang disaat seperti ini.

"S-siapa?" tanya Eren mendekat kearah pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Eren masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan memanas mencoba untuk menstabilkan dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian mendekat kearah pintu itu dan membukanya. Matanya membelalak kaget.

"Oi bocah," sepasang obsidian menatap kearahnya. Membuat wajah Eren semakin memanas saat menatapnya.

"W-waaah, ke-kenapa ada _sir_ Rivaille?" tanyanya bingung dan kaget. Rivaille kemudian menendang kardus milik Eren dan menatap lelaki dihadapannya lagi, "a-ah, bukannya _sir _Mike uh—" Eren mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu, "a-apa yang anda lakukan _sir_?!" Eren kaget saat menyadari Rivaille masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau akan membiarkanku mati kedinginan bocah?" tanya Rivaille pada Eren. Lelaki itu masih terpaku diam di depan pintunya, "pinjami aku handuk," perintahnya pada lelaki itu.

Masih merasa aneh dan kaget, Eren tanpa sadar segera berlari mengambil handuk di kamarnya. Sementara Rivaille duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menelepon seseorang disana.

"_Sorry_, Erwin, aku tidak bisa menghadiri acaramu," kata Rivaille pada telepon itu, "kalau kau sudah tahu aku tidak akan datang, kau tidak perlu memaksa kan?" tanyanya kini mata Rivaille mengaju pada tempat dvd yang terbuka diatas meja, "sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku pasti akan menolak tawaran itu," kata Rivaille kini mengambil tempat dvd itu. Matanya melebar dan mengernyit saat melihat dvd yang ada di tangannya, "akan kuberitahu kapan aku akan menyelesaikannya," ucap Rivaille kemudian menutup telepon itu.

Sebuah suara gaduh orang berlari kini terdengar di telinga lelaki itu. Eren berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memberikan handuk miliknya pada Rivaille dengan terburu. Mata Eren langsung terarah pada dvd yang ada di tangan Rivaille. Ia segera mengambil dan melemparnya keluar dari ruang tamu itu dengan asal.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" tanya Rivaille menatap Eren yang salah tingkah karenanya.

"A-aha-hahahahaha, tidak papa kok," kata Eren mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Rivaille kemudian berdiri, membuka jaketnya yang basah dan mengelap tubuhnya yang terkena air hujan. Eren sempat tertegun saat melihat sosok itu kini dihadapannya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar cepat saat menatap tetesan-tetesan air hujan di rambut Rivaille jatuh ke lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Rivaille menatap kearah Eren yang terpaku memandangnya. Wajah Eren langsung memerah dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah lain. Rivaille hanya terdiam memandang Eren yang wajahnya telah memerah hingga ke telinganya.

Rivaille kemudian kembali duduk di sofa setelah berhasil mengeringkan sebagian tubuhnya yang basah terkena air hujan dengan handuk itu.

"Jadi bocah, kenapa kau begitu menyukai buku-buku karya Levi?" tanya Rivaille melirik kearah Eren yang masih berdiri menunggunya disana, "aku sudah selesai," kata Rivaille memberitahu.

Eren kemudian membalikkan badannya pada lelaki itu, masih tidak berani memandang kearah Rivaille disana, "karena setiap buku yang dikarangnya itu bagus _sir…_" kata Eren memberitahu.

"Bagaimana kalau Levi-mu itu hanya delusional?" tanya Rivaille lagi. Mata Eren langsung membelalak kaget mendengarnya. Ia menatap Rivaille yang kini juga menatapnya tajam.

"Itu tidak mungkin, _sir_!"

"Ketahuilah, bocah, Levi sudah berhenti menulis," ucapnya pada Eren, "dan aku juga akan berhenti melukis," lanjut Rivaille memberitahu. Eren segera maju mendekat kearah Rivaille hingga iris obsidian itu bisa menatap emerald di depannya dengan jelas.

"Saya tidak percaya _sir_! Orang berbakat sepertinya tidak mungkin berhenti menulis—maksudku, semua orang menantikan karyanya, jadi tidak mungkin kalau dia berhenti!" kata Eren mengernyitkan dahinya, "dan anda juga…" tambahnya lirih mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kiri.

Rivaille menajamkan matanya menatap kearah Eren. Lelaki itu hanya menghela nafas kemudian.

"Yah, dia mungkin tidak berhenti menulis, tapi dia tidak akan pernah mempublish karyanya lagi," kata Rivaille kemudian mengambil remote televisi yang ada diatas meja. Kaget dengan tindakan Rivaille yang mengambil remote televisi itu, Eren segera bergerak kearahnya untuk mengambilnya.

"Jangan—!"

Eren merangkak mendekat kearah Rivaille mencoba mengambil remote itu dari tangan Rivaille. Dia tidak mau lelaki itu sampai menghidupkan televisinya dan mengetahui apa yang sedang ditontonnya barusan, "ke-kembalikan… _sir_…" Eren mencoba mengambil remote yang kini dijauhkan darinya itu. Sementara Rivaille sendiri mencoba menjauhkannya dari sang remaja.

Klik.

"_Ahhh~ unnhh… harder please aahhh!"_

Eren mati rasa.

Rivaille mengankat sebelah alisnya.

Keduanya terdiam menatap kearah layar televisi yang penuh adegan mesum itu.

"Jadi kau suka yang seperti ini?" tanya Rivaille menatap kearah Eren yang masih berada diatasnya.

"W-waaaah! Cepat matikan!" kata Eren mencoba mengambil remote televisi itu sebelum sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke sofa. Eren kaget saat menyadari kini lelaki di sebelahnya telah menjatuhkannya dan bertukar posisi menjadi diatasnya, "_s-sir_…?" wajah Eren memerah menatap kearah Rivaille yang menatapnya tajam. Matanya kemudian beralih pada hal lain yang malah membawanya pada adegan di televisi itu.

Tanpa berkata, Rivaille segera mengambil sapu tangan di kantongnya. Lelaki itu kemudian segera menutup mata Eren dengan kain miliknya itu.

Gelap. Eren tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Tubuhnya bergetar dan memanas saat bayangan adegan dalam video porno yang tadi ditontonnya itu muncul. Sebuah tangan kini menahan kedua tangannya untuk tidak bergerak, membuat Eren semakin _struggling _karenanya.

Jantung Eren rasanya seperti mau copot saat merasakan tangan Rivaille yang menyentuh kulit lehernya yang sensitive itu. Tangan itu bergerak turun hingga sampai di perutnya, membuat Eren merasakan sensasi geli dan aneh yang berputar dalam perutnya.

"_S-sir—_aah!" Eren merasakan sebuah benda panas menyentuh kulit lehernya, membuat Eren nyaris ingin meledak karena tidak mengetahui bagian mana sajakah yang akan diserang oleh lelaki diatasnya itu. Sebuah kecupan kini berganti dengan gigitan di bagian lehernya itu, membuat Eren sadar bahwa benda yang menyentuhnya tadi adalah lidah milik Rivaille. Tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Eren hanya bisa meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan dari keadaannya sekarang, "he-hentikanhh...!" Eren meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Eren," Rivaille menggigit telinga Eren sambil memanggil namanya ditelinga remaja itu, membuat Eren semakin memanas.

"Aahh...nnnhh..." suaranya kini menggema bersama televisi yang masih menyala disana. Membuat Eren akhirnya melemah tak lagi berdaya. Rivaille kemudian segera melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan lelaki itu terbaring lemah dibawahnya. Tangan Rivaille kemudian bergerak masuk kedalam kaos yang Eren pakai. Sadar tangan itu menjelajahi tubuhnya, Eren segera menarik tangannya menarik baju Rivaille di atasnya.

Tangan Rivaille kemudian mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam boxer celana Eren, membuat sang remaja 15 tahun itu kaget saat tangan dingin itu menyentuh bagian sensitifnya.

"Ja-jangan _sir_!" Eren memohon, tapi tangan itu sudah terlanjur bergerak dibawah sana, membuat Eren semakin melenguh dan mendesah berat karenanya.

Rivaille kemudian memberi sebuah tanda gigitan manis pada leher Eren, membuat bagian bawah tubuh lelaki itu semakin menegang dan siap memuntahkan cairannya. Hanya dengan gerakan sedikit menekan pada bagian sensitif lelaki itu, Rivaille bisa merasakan sebuah cairan panas dan lengket membasahi jarinya, disertai dengan melemahnya cengkraman tangan Eren di bajunya, "dasar bocah," ucapnya kemudian melepaskan Eren dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Eren hanya terdiam dan melepaskan sapu tangan itu dari matanya. Ia melihat sosok Rivaille mencuci tangannya pada wastafel dan berbalik menatapnya. Eren segera meringkuh dalam diamnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kenapa anda melakukan hal itu, _sir_?" tanya Eren suaranya berat.

"Mungkin karena aku terangsang," kata Rivaille datar, "mungkin juga tidak," lanjutnya lagi mengambil jaket miliknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Belum sempat Eren mengejarnya, lelaki itu telah pergi keluar dari rumahnya. Meninggalkan Eren dalam diamnya.

Dalam hati, Eren hanya bisa memaki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia dibuat seperti itu hanya karena sentuhan dari lelaki Rivaille itu? Ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, satu hal aneh telah melanda dirinya saat ini.

Ya, jantungnya masih berdebar. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaah" Eren menghela nafas. Ia terduduk melamun menatap kearah buku di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca.

"Kenapa nak?" tanya Mike pada Eren. Namun Jaeger tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap kearah kardus yang Mike taruh diatas mejanya, "ini stok baru kita," kata Mike memberitahu.

"Stok apa?" Eren mencuri lihat apa yang ada di dalam kardus itu.

Blindfold. Eren merinding saat melihat benda itu disana. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat tiba-tiba pikirannya dipukul oleh kejadian kemarin sore. Melihat wajah Eren yang seperti ingin dimakan itu membuat Mike hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Kemarin Rivaille jadi kerumahmu?"

Eren terlonjak, ia kaget menatap kearah Mike, "ha-haha, i-iya," jawab Eren terbata,"a-aku titipkan ini pada anda ya _sir_, hari ini aku ingin pulang cepat dan uh… sampaikan terimakasih pada _sir _Rivaille karena telah memberikan bukuku pada _sir _Levi," kata Eren segera mengambil tasnya dan pulang. Mike hanya terdiam menatap kearah sapu tangan yang ada di tangannya. Lelaki itu mengendus dalam kearah sapu tangan tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Menarik sekali mereka, haha," tawa Mike hari itu, "Hanji dan Erwin harus tau ini," ucapnya mengetik tulisan di ponselnya.

"Kenapa Mike?" tanya Rivaille tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Woh! Sejak kapan kau disitu, Levi?" tanya Mike segera memasukan ponselnya dalam kantong, "biasanya kau masih berkutat pada laptop-mu atau lukisanmu..." komen Mike menatap kearah Rivaille yang menatap kearah sekelilingnya, "Jaeger sudah pulang, katanya ada tugas sekolah," ucap Mike tersenyum.

"Begitu?" Rivaille duduk di kursi itu dan mengeluarkan rokoknya, dihidupkannya batang rokok itu dan dihisapnya, "aku sudah berhenti menulis," kata Rivaille pada Mike, "dan melukis," tambahnya lagi menatap kearah Mike.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu kaget, "tunggu, kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya cepat.

Rivaille hanya terdiam menghembuskan asap putih itu dari mulutnya. Mike masih terdiam menunggu jawaban Rivaille. Lelaki itu kemudian menatap kearah Mike di sebelahnya, "tidak tahu, Mike..." jawabnya datar.

"Lalu anak itu tahu?" tanya Mike pada Rivaille. Lelaki itu terdiam, ia tidak menjawab, "sudah kuduga, pasti ini karena bocah itu," kata Mike lagi menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku menginginkan dia," kata Rivaille tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?"

"Eren Jaeger"

.

.

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

.

.

**A/N** : Gak enak banget bersambungnya-_- maaf (orz) dan ah sial... aku butuh asupan bahan lainnya nih. Ugh… *garuk garuk tembok* Apakah aku salah jika aku ingin melakukan hal _kinky_ pada Eren wahai langit? *bertanya pada langit, tapi langit tak mendengar* /dzig

Yah, aku berusaha membuat pace alurnya tidak terlalu cepat… atau ini kecepetan? Ah, belum kok, masih banyak misteri yang belum keluar disini, fufufufu.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya ya semuanya. Terimakasih juga yang ngefollow dan ngefavorite cerita ini. Tanpa courage kalian, aku tidak sanggup melanjutkannya *membungkuk terimakasih* :')

Review?


	4. Chapter 4 : List

**Disclaimer : **Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belong to Isayama Hajime.

**Rated **: M

**Warning!** _AU, Adult Themed_.

**Pairing :** Rivaille/Eren , Levi/Eren (RiRen)

**Author's Not**e : Chapter 4 aman dibaca saat puasa kok :) Karena ini masih termasuk dalam plot dan tidak ada yang berbahaya. Semoga kalian menikmati, dan maaf karena lama update. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada yang mereview, follow dan favorite. Dan aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian semua. Semoga kalian menikmat ini!

.

.

* * *

**THE ADULT SHOP**

Oleh Mikurira

* * *

Chapter 4 : _List_

.

.

Lelaki pirang itu keluar dari _Limousin_ hitamnya. Berjalan memasuki pintu coklat bertulis _closed_ pada bagian depannya. Mata dua orang lelaki dan seorang _non-binary _segera mengarah pada sosok yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan dan tengah menaruh jas kulit miliknya di salah satu sofa disana. Rambutnya pirang klimis disisir rapih dan kemeja putih membalut tubuhnya khas orang yang baru saja hendak berangkat kerja. Itu tidak lain adalah Erwin Smith.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang, Erwin," kata Mike menatap kearah lelaki itu.

"Lain cerita kalau ada yang bilang mau berhenti dari karirnya," ucap Erwin lagi menatap dua kelereng hitam yang memandangnya tajam itu. Rivaille berdecak.

"Begitulah, aku sudah mencoba membujuk Rivaille untuk tidak lagi mengubah keinginannya, tapi aku tidak bisa memaksa dia, baik itu Levi ataupun Rivaille," kata Mike lagi.

"Lalu sekarang apa? Raviolli? Kau ingin jadi tukang masak?" Tanya Erwin pada Rivaille. Dua mata itu kini saling memandang. Meski tidak terlihat, tapi Hanji dan Mike bisa merasakan adanya percikan api di kedua tatapan mata mereka.

"Aku sudah tidak akan menulis, dan aku juga sudah tidak melukis," kata Rivaille, "aku hanya ingin fokus pada toko ini," jelas Rivaille pada Erwin.

"Toko ini?" Erwin matanya membulat. Lelaki itu menoleh pada sosok berpakaian titan disana, tapi Hanji hanya menggeleng tidak menjawab. Lelaki bermarga Smith itu kemudian mengalihkan matanya pada Mike, tapi lelaki itu juga tidak menjawab dan hanya menghela nafas sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, "jelaskan padaku, Levi," kata Erwin berbalik menatap lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak berniat melanjutkan pekerjaan tolol paksaan seperti itu, yah, singkatnya, aku bosan," kata Rivaille mengambil rokoknya dan menghidupkan ujung batang putih di mulutnya itu dengan korek di tangannya. Erwin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi karena bocah bernama Eren Jaeger?" Tanya Erwin kini menatap kearah Rivaille yang badannya bergeming saat nama itu disebut. Hanji dan Mike hanya bisa menatap dan mendengarkan kearah dua percakapan penting disana. Bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri urusan itu, walaupun sebenarnya mereka ingin sekali memberikan air pada api yang panas diantara keduanya saat itu.

Mata Rivaille bergerak cepat menatap iris biru Erwin di sana, ia berdecak kesal pada lelaki itu.

"Setidaknya, jika kau berhenti, kau harus memberikan salam perpisahan pada mereka, Levi—"

"Selamat pagi!" pintu itu terbuka. Sesosok lelaki berpakaian sweater merah tua dengan iris emerald di matanya itu masuk ke dalam toko yang sunyi itu. Ia terdiam sejenak saat empat pasang mata kini menatapnya. Dua diantaranya berkata untuk tidak menyerobot, sedangkan dua lainnya memandangnya tajam.

Eren sampai harus berdiri diam diambang pintu saat ia masuk kedalam atmosfir kurang menyenangkan itu.

"Eren Jaeger?" Tanya Erwin memandang kearah Eren.

"I-iya," jawab Eren sadar lelaki itu mulai berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Rivaille sontak langsung bangkit dari duduknya menatap kearah lelaki pirang itu.

"Apakah kau tahu Levi?" Tanya Erwin pada Eren, memandang iris emerald itu dengan serius.

"A-ah, tentu saja aku tahu! Dia adalah pengarang favoritku! Aku suka sekali—"

"Levi adalah nama lain dari Rivaille," kata Erwin lagi pada Eren, membuat mata emerald itu membulat kaget saat mendengarnya.

"O-oi—" Rivaille mendekat kearah dua orang itu segera, tapi Erwin segera melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia bilang dia ingin berhenti," lirik Erwin saat menyadari sebuah tangan kini sudah berada di pundaknya, menariknya mundur dari hadapan sang remaja itu. Pandangan mata Eren langsung terarah pada sosok lelaki bermata gelap di hadapannya, memandanganya tak percaya.

Rivaille berdecak, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap kearah Erwin di belakangnya, "persetan dengan itu, Erwin, katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" tanya Rivaille pada dua bola mata biru yang memandangnya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apakah benar bahwa kau benar-benar sudah bosan dengan pekerjaanmu," kata Erwin tersenyum tipis, "lagipula, kontrakmu masih ada satu bulan ini. Jika kau mau mengakhiri kedua karirmu itu, aku ingin kau mempersembahkan yang terbaik," lanjut lelaki itu kemudian berjalan kearah pintu keluar di belakang Eren setelah mengambil jaketnya kembali, "setidaknya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kau membuatnya tidak dengan paksaan, tapi perasaan," ucap Erwin memandang kearah Eren dan menepuk pundak lelaki itu.

Pintu coklat berkaca itu kemudian tertutup saat sang lelaki pirang itu telah meninggalkan ruangannya. Hanji dan Mike tidak berkata kecuali kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Sementara Rivaille berdecak kesal membuang puntung rokoknya ke tempat sampah. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Eren yang masih terbengong disana.

"T-Tunggu, _sir_!" cegah Eren pada Rivaille.

"Apalagi maumu bocah? Kau sudah dengar, aku memang Levi, jadi kau jangan berisik dan jangan ganggu aku," ucap Rivaille masuk ke dalam ruangan miliknya. Menutup pintu itu hingga suara bantingan pintunya terdengar jelas di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Eren terpaku. Diam seribu bahasa berdiri di depan pintu itu hingga Hanji harus mendekat kearahnya dan menyadarkannya.

"Eren?" Hanji menepuk pundaknya, "kau masih disini?" Hanji menatap sejenak kearah wajah anak yang baru saja terkena bantingan pintu tepat di depan wajahnya. Kaget adalah salah satu ekspresi yang menggambarkan Eren di depan pintu itu.

"Hanji-_san_, apakah yang dikatakan oleh lelaki tadi benar?" tanya Eren melirik kearah Hanji di sebelahnya.

"Siapa? Maksudmu tentang Levi adalah Rivaille?" tanya Hanji menghela nafas, "ya, itu memang benar," kata Hanji memberitahu. Hanji sedikit tercengang saat melihat ekspresi wajah bocah di sebelahnya. Bukannya terlihat kaget atau apa, Eren malah tersenyum mendengarnya. Bahkan membuat Hanji lupa diri kalau dia adalah pecinta titan fanatik saat itu. Hanji melihat senyuman termanis dari seorang bocah 15 tahun di hadapannya, "_damn_ Eren! Kenapa kau tersenyum?!" tanya Hanji menepuk kepala coklat itu.

"Bagaimana ini Hanji-_san, sir _Mike? Aku merasa sangat bahagia…" kata Eren tiba-tiba terjongkok dan menutup wajahnya yang merah itu. Hanji dan Mike hanya bertukar pandang.

"Yah, Eren, apapun itu, seberapapun kau suka dengan si Levi, sekarang kau masih harus membantuku mensortir barang yang baru masuk, ingat?" Hanji menepuk pundak lelaki itu.

"Dan, lagi, Eren, bukannya kau senang mendapat tanda tangan Levi? Bukumu juga sudah diantar langsung oleh orangnya ke rumahmu kan?" tanya Mike mengangkat kedua alisnya tersenyum.

Eren mengeratkan tangannya pada bajunya, merasa senang luar biasa. Diantaranya karena dia tahu bahwa orang yang dikaguminya selama ini ternyata ada di dekatnya dan lagi bahwa ternyata penggambaran sosoknya tentang Levi ternyata berbeda dari bayangannya. Dia tidak habis pikir kalau sosok bapak-bapak berkumis dengan jenggot dan rambut warna putih sebagai pemilik nama Levi ternyata berbeda dengan aslinya. Levi jauh lebih gagah, tampan, dan— tunggu, Eren berpikir apa?

Eren menutup wajahnya yang semakin memerah saat memori minggu lalu kembali terulang. Meskipun ia tahu benar kalau Rivaille menganggap itu hanya insting sesaat dan Eren juga menganggapnya begitu saat pembahasan keduanya sehari setelahnya, nampaknya memori itu tidak bisa kabur dari ingatannya.

"Ayolah Eren…" Hanji menarik lelaki itu untuk membantunya membuka barang yang baru saja sampai di toko itu.

Eren masih berdebar keras. Meskipun tangannya membuka kardus coklat di hadapannya, pikirannya entah melayang kemana.

"Eren, menurutmu ini masuk ke bagian DVD mana?" tanya Hanji pada Eren.

"Ja-jadi… kira-kira Levi-san akan membuat buku seperti apa bulan depan dan—oh! Berarti beliau juga yang membuat cover bukunya?" mata Eren berbinar menatap Hanji di sebelahnya, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hanji barusan.

Hanji menghela nafas, "Yeah, tapi dia tidak mau menulis lagi Eren, dia sudah berhenti. Dia tidak mau membuat buku lagi," kata Hanji memberitahu.

"Oi, Hanji!" Mike menatap kearah Hanji. Manusia _non_-binary itu langsung kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri. Dia menatap ke lelaki di sebelahnya yang kini menatapnya kaget.

"Maksud anda, apa, Hanji-_san_?" tanya Eren senyuman manisnya memudar, ekspresinya berubah menjadi horror, "beliau tidak akan menulis lagi?" tanya Eren nadanya kini lebih seperti memaksa untuk mengetahui.

"Errr… Begini Eren," Mike mendekat kearah Eren dan menepuk pundak lelaki itu, "Levi sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya…"

"Tapi aku sangat menyukai—" Eren tercekat, ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sebuah pikiran menghantam pikirannya, "…menyukai karyanya," ucap Eren lirih. Hanji dan Mike saling berpandangan. Keduanya kemudian menepuk dan mengelus kepala Eren saat itu.

"Yah, tapi apaboleh buat, kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun…" kata Mike pada Eren, "itu semua terserah Rivaille kan," lanjut Mike beranjak dari situ.

Dari balik pintu itu, terlihat sosok Rivaille yang terdiam memegang knot pintu menuju ke toko itu. Ia membalikkan badannya mengurungkan niatnya untuk berada disana.

.

.

.

Eren terdiam duduk di kursi kasir toko itu. Sesekali iris emeraldnya menatap kearah langit-langit kayu diatasnya. Eren kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah buku di tangannya, berpikir kenapa disaat dia berhasil bertemu dengan orang yang dikaguminya adalah tepat disaat di mana orang tersebut berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Haaah…" Eren menghela nafas memeluk buku itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya di meja.

"Eren," sebuah suara memanggilnya, itu tidak lain adalah Ian Dietrich, salah satu pelanggan tetap toko itu, "oi Eren!" panggilnya lagi membuat Eren segera menatap kearah Ian dengan kaget, "kenapa kau murung begitu?" tanyanya sambil menyodorokan beberapa DVD untuk di beli.

"Entahlah," Jawab Eren singkat memasukan DVD itu ke dalam kantong plastik, "ada lagi?" tanya Eren pada lelaki itu. Ian menggeleng, "semuanya 3500Y," kata Eren mengambil uang yang diserahkan itu dan memasukannya dalam tempat uang. Diambilnya beberapa lembar uang lainnya sebagai kembalian pembelian DVD itu.

Dari kejauhan, Mike yang sedang membenahi tempat mainan terdiam menatap ke arah Eren. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah lelaki termuda di toko itu.

"Eren, kenapa kau jadi murung begitu?" tanya Mike pada Eren, "jangan bilang karena si Rivai? Kau masih memikirkan itu?" tanya Mike lagi. Eren tidak menjawab. Hanya sebuah helaan nafas yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Mike barusan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin berhenti… padahal dia memiliki banyak fans diluar sana…" ucap Eren lebih seperti menggumam daripada berkata.

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu sih…" kata Mike menggeleng, meskipun sebenarnya lelaki itu sedikit menduga bahwa penyebabnya itu karena seorang bocah bernama Eren Jaeger yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, "mungkin dia memiliki alasan tertentu kenapa dia ingin berhenti…" ujar Mike lagi mencoba membangun semangat Eren.

Eren masih terdiam di meja itu. Kalau dipikir, memang ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Eren tahu melakukan sesuatu pun tidak akan mengubah pikiran Rivaille. Eren hanya seorang fans. Dia tidak punya hubungan—dalam hal ini Eren mengabaikan kalau dirinya adalah salah satu karyawan toko mesum lelaki itu dan melupakan hal mengenai apa yang dilakukan pria itu padanya waktu dirumahnya minggu lalu. Tapi yang jelas, Eren tidak lebih dari seorang fans dirinya. Dia tidak berhak untuk meminta apapun dari lelaki itu.

"Tapi tetap saja…" gumam Eren kesal.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kau mencoba membujuknya agar dia mau menulis lagi?" tanya Mike memberi saran, "maksudku kau sebagai salah satu penggemarnya mungkin bisa membantunya, apalagi—"

Eren berdiri dari duduknya tiba-tiba. Hanji yang masih membaca majalah terbaru sampai kaget karena mendengar suara kursi Eren yang bergeser cepat saat itu, "anda benar, _sir_! Aku tidak akan membiarkan fans lainnya kecewa!" kata Eren lagi kemudian berlari mendekat kearah pintu coklat itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Mike terdiam. Hanji juga terdiam.

"Nanti kau pasti akan dimarah Rivai," kata Hanji pada lelaki itu.

"Atau mendapat pujian karena membantu _sir _Erwin." Kata Mike menambahkan, "yah, sekali-kali dimarahi Rivaille juga biarlah, habisnya aku kasihan melihat Eren," ujar Mike berkomentar.

"Kasihan? Kau memberikan daging pada harimau yang kelaparan, Mike," kata Hanji membalas komentar Mike. Lelaki berjanggut itu hanya terdiam menatap pintu coklat yang tertutup itu, "kuharap buku bulan depan bukan sebuah buku mengenai _pedophilia _atau _hubungan terlarang_," ucap Hanji lagi. Mike menghela nafas dan tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

.

.

Sementara itu, Eren segera berlari melewati lorong itu dan sampai di ruangan yang dituju.

"SIR!" Eren mendobrak pintu ruangan Rivaille. Lelaki pemilik ruangan yang tengah berdiri di depan meja miliknya kaget menatap ke arah Eren yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Rivaille kemudian membuang rokoknya di asbak dan berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu masuk?" tanya Rivaille matanya menatap dalam kearah emerald Eren yang bergerak-gerak.

"A-aku tidak akan membiarkan _sir _Rivaille berhenti menulis!" kata Eren tiba-tiba. Rivaille terhenyak mendengar pernyataan itu, "aku mohon _sir_ jangan berhenti menulis!" ucap Eren lagi kini berlutut dan bersiap untuk bersujud ke arah Rivaille kalau saja lelaki itu tidak segera menarik kerah baju Eren untuk bangkit lagi.

"Kau disuruh Erwin?" tanya Rivaille masih mengeratkan tangannya pada kerah baju lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Eren kaget, Erwin? "Tidak _sir_! Ini murni keinginanku!" kata Eren menggenggam tangan Rivaille di kerah bajunya dan bangkit.

Rivaille terdiam. Eren juga terdiam menatap manik hitam di depannya tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut. Dalam hatinya dia berharap kalau hal yang dilakukannya ini bisa mengubah jalan pikiran seorang Levi. Tapi melihat ekspresi Rivaille yang tidak berubah itu nampaknya gagal. Sebuah helaan nafas kemudian meredakan keadaan tegang atmosfir aneh di ruangan itu. Rivaille kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Eren.

"Sesukamu," kata Rivaille kemudian beranjak dari situ dan duduk di kursinya meninggalkan Eren yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan itu.

"Jadi? Anda tidak akan berhenti menulis?" tanya Eren nadanya bahagia cerah dan berbinar wajahnya.

"Tidak, bocah, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan pilihanku," jawabnya singkat.

Raut wajah Eren kemudian kembali mendung, "Ka-kalau begitu, apa yang bisa kulakukan agar anda mau menulis lagi _sir_?" tanya Eren tangannya mengepal di depan dadanya, berharap ia bisa membuat sang penulis merubah pikirannya untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya, "apakah anda tidak kasihan dengan para penggemar karya-karya anda di luar sana?" tanya Eren pada Rivaille.

"Tidak," jawab Rivaille datar. Eren terhenyak.

"A-apa yang harus kulakuan agar anda kembali menulis _sir_…" Eren nadanya merendah. Matanya berkaca menatap ke sisi lain ruangan itu. Lelaki yang memperhatikannya dari kursi itu hanya terdiam. Dalam pikirannya ada sejuta pemikiran absurd nan rancu terencana yang disusunnya saat ini.

Rivaille kemudian memulai berbicara lagi, "kecuali kau mau membantuku," ucap Rivaille menatap kearah wajah Eren yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh harapan.

"A-akan kulakukan apapun agar anda tidak berhenti _sir_!" kata Eren tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu tentang bahayanya ia mengatakan itu pada seorang Rivaille.

Kedua mata Rivaille kini bergerak menatap ke arah Eren yang menatapnya serius. Matanya berkedut, sebelah alisnya terangkat mendengar pernyataan dari Eren barusan, "hooo?" Rivaille tersenyum tipis saat mendengarnya. Senyumnya sangat tipis hingga tidak ada yang menyadari kalau pria itu tengah tersenyum.

Bergidik ngeri dengan pernyataannya barusan, Eren segera menambahkan ucapannya, "ta-tapi aku tidak mau disuruh membunuh… _sir_…" ucap Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "se-selama itu normal dan aku masih bisa membantu! Aku mohon _sir_! Jangan berhenti!" kata Eren lagi kini membungkuk memohon.

"Aku tetap akan berhenti, bocah" kata Rivaille, "tapi aku akan menulis buku terakhirku sebagai gantinya," ucap Rivaille lagi. Entah harus merasa senang atau sedih, Eren tidak tahu.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih _sir_… kuharap anda akan terus menulis…" ucap Eren lirih, "ka-kalau begitu saya permisi—"

"Eren," panggil Rivaille tiba-tiba. Lelaki yang dipanggil menoleh sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu. Rivaille hanya terdiam menatap ke dua bola mata Eren yang memandangnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau mencari benda-benda ini di toko," kata Rivaille menulis di secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada Eren, "berikan padaku besok," ucap Rivaille lagi.

Eren terdiam melihat list itu_, _beberapa diantaranya ada yang diketahui olehnya dan beberapa lagi tidak. Wajah eren memanas ketika sebuah kata _blindfold_ terbaca olehnya. Kenangan absurd kembali muncul di kepalanya, membuat sebuah rona merah keluar dari pipinya. Hanya dengan melihat beberapa kata di list itu, saat ini dia bisa memastikan bahwa list itu berisi mainan mesum semua. Bagaimanapun juga, Eren adalah pegawai toko _dewasa_. Jadi sedikitnya ia tahu beberapa benda yang ada disana.

"I-ini?" Eren menatap kearah Rivaille dengan bingung dan takut.

"Kau mau membantuku atau tidak?" tanya Rivaille pada Eren.

Eren menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan keras, " i-iya…" jawab Eren keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan di koridor gelap itu dalam diamnya. Entah kenapa dia memiliki firasat buruk saat ini. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, Eren tidak ingin sesama penggemar karya Levi lainnya menerima hal buruk yang sama dengannya. Apalagi mengetahui penulis kesayangan mereka akan berhenti.

Eren menghela nafas dan akhirnya sampai di meja kasirnya kembali. Ia langsung disambut hangat oleh Mike dan Hanji yang segera mendekat ke arahnya. Wajah Eren masih sedikit takut dan resah saat menatap kearah kertas di tangannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau berhasil membujuknya?" tanya Hanji pada Eren.

"Dia bilang akan menulis sih… tapi untuk yang terakhir…" kata Eren lagi sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Mike dan Hanji saling menatap satu sama lain, "lalu aku disuruh membawakan ini dari toko… besok…" Eren memberikan secarik kertas itu pada dua orang disana. Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam membaca isi list yang ada di kertas itu. Seketika, mata Hanji dan Mike langsung membulat saat menatapnya.

"Oke, Eren, maafkan aku," kata Mike menepuk pundak Eren tiba-tiba sambil menyerahkan kertas itu kembali, "maaf menjerumuskanmu," ucapnya lagi kini membuat Eren hanya bisa ber-'eh?' karena tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanji pun begitu, ia segera menepuk pundak Eren sambil mengangguk memberi semangat.

"Aku bisa membantumu mencarikan ini, Eren, tapi aku berharap kau bisa selamat dari maut," ucap Hanji pada Eren.

"A-apa? Kenapa?" tanya Eren pada dua orang disana.

"Kau tahu, Levi tidak pernah berbohong dalam menulis," kata Mike memberitahu, "jadi kali ini mungkin bahan-bahan dan benda-benda yang kau suruh bawakan ini akan jadi bagian dari tulisannya…" ucap Mike mengalihkan pandangannya, "dan aku bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…" gumamnya lagi sambil menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Menarik, fufufu, kuharap Levi mau membahas tentang titan," tawa Hanji terkikik geli.

Mendengar percakapan aneh diantara kedua orang itu, Eren entah kenapa merasa bulu kuduknya merinding sendiri. Ia berharap kalau Rivaille tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh dengan benda-benda dari list yang diberikan padanya saat itu.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Rivaille di ruang kerjanya masih terduduk di kursinya sambil menatap kearah layar monitornya. Ia kemudian berhenti mengetik sebelum akhirnya mengambil telefon genggam miliknya di atas meja dan menekan beberapa tombol di sana untuk menghubungi seseorang yang dimaksud. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara berat berwibawa terdengar di sana.

"Halo?"

"Erwin, kau bilang apa pada Eren?" tanya Rivaille pada lelaki itu cepat.

"Apa maksudmu, Levi? Aku tidak berkata apapun padanya," jawab Erwin dengan suara tawa kecil diakhir nada bicaranya. Levi mengernyitkan dahinya, "jadi? Apakah kau sudah memutuskannya?" tanya Erwin pada lelaki itu.

Rivaille berdecak, "tsk, aku terima untuk terakhir kalinya, Erwin, setelah ini jangan paksa aku lagi," kata Rivaille pada lelaki itu. Erwin tersenyum. Meskipun Rivaille tidak melihat lelaki itu, ia bisa tahu ekspresi wajah Erwin yang nampak bahagia dengan pilihannya kali ini.

"_Well_, Levi, kau mengejutkanku. Sudah kuduga ini ada apa-apanya dengan pemuda Jaeger itu," ucap Erwin tertawa kecil, "Lalu? Kali ini apa? Jangan katakan kali ini adalah buku abal-abal yang kau tulis asal, Levi," ucap Erwin pada Rivaille dengan nada serius.

"Tidak, aku serius brengsek, akan kuserahkan mentahnya tiga minggu lagi," kata Rivaille memberitahu.

"Jadi kali ini apa yang akan kau tulis? Novel atau…?"

"Kali ini aku akan menulis tentang toko ini, _The Adult Shop_."

.

.

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

.

.

**Author's note** : hiyaaa, maaf sekali posting chapter empat ini di hari pertama puasa. Tapi ini aman kok wwww, maaf kalau lama update, apalagi bulan puasa ini (Orz) jadi harap maklum. Lalu untuk chapter depan akan lebih panjang dari ini karena saya rasa satu chapter 3k itu sangat sedikit, lalu saya update chapter selanjutnya mungkin setelah buka mohon bantuannya dan dukungannya ya :') makasih banyaak :'3

Sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf bila ada yang tidak berkenan dihati dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Review?


End file.
